Teen Titans The Musical: Love Unspoken
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: A rather dark story I wrote a while back.  Read at your own risk.  Rated for character deaths.
1. I Won't Say It

I Won't Say It Jynx POV ...  
>She drove along on the motorcycle, lost in thought. Staring out at the city, she wondered what she ws going to do now. She'd just left the Titans, saying she had to figure out who she was, that she didn't feel she fit in...various excuses. Truthfully, when things didn't work out between her and Wally...she just needed to get away.<br>She still didn't know why things didn't work out. He seemed like a decent enough guy, and pretty loyal. It was just...he could never take things slow. And she was still getting used to not being a villain, and breaking free of the last traces of what Brother Blood had done to her mind. She was learning who she was all over again, and she needed him to be patient with her, and he didn't know how.  
>Cyborg had understood that. Why was she thinking about him again? There couldn't be anything between them, right? Not after he betrayed her back at the Academy.<br>Looking around, she tried to take her mind off her troubles. Seeing a movie theater coming up, she slowed down and took a look. Maybe a movie would take her mind off things. It was one of those discount theaters, showing old movies. Maybe there'd be one she liked. She checked the posters.  
>'Bicentennial Man'<br>'I, Robot'  
>'Terminator 2: Rise of the Machines'<br>With a snarl, she moved on. Coming to a bar, she pulled to a halt. Parking the cycle, she walked in. She wasn't worried about being carded. She never was, and it's not like she ordered anything alchoholic...no matter how much she wanted to. It didn't mesh well with her magic.  
>Inside, she saw a singing platform set up, and a bunch of girls singing. Great, now she definately wouldn't get any peace. She sat down and ordered her drink, lost in thought.<br>After a while, one of the girls came up to her. She was a lanky blonde, and there was something almost familiar about her, like she'd seen her picture before or something.  
>"Come sing with us," the blonde encouraged, taking her hand.<br>"I'd really rather not," Jynx said, not really in the mood.  
>"Aw, don't be like that. We'll sing backup. It'll be your number."<br>Jynx sighed. She knew she wouldn't get any peace now. "Fine." She rolled her eyes. Maybe a song would take her mind off things. The blonde smiled as she led her up to the platform and gave her the mike. The blonde's two friends waited there smiling.  
>As the first notes hit, Jynx couldn't help herself. The song fit her mood so perfectly, she broke into the lyrics without thought.<br>"If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess, I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation that's ancient history, been there, done that"  
>As the girls started singing the part of the muses, she sank into the part of Megara. Spurned by love in the past, denying the possibility of love in the future.<br>"Who do you think you're kidding?  
>He's the earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey we can see right through you"<br>She thought about when Cyborg gave her the bike. She tried to say she'd bring it back, but he told her it was a gift. She couldn't...or wouldn't understand.  
>"Girl, you can't conceal it We know how you feel and Who you're thinking of?"<br>She thrust these thoughts violently from her mind.  
>"No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no." She shook her head angrily.<br>"You swoon, you sigh Why deny it? Uh, oh"  
>Now she got frustrated with the song, with everything.<br>"It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love"  
>Thinking back to Wally, the Hive five, the academy, she sang the next lines.<br>"I thought my heart had heard its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"  
>The others broke in.<br>"You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling,"  
>She remembered the first time she met Cyborg, under the alias Stone. He was so...nice. He was the first person to ever be nice to her, since she'd joined the Academy.<br>"Face it like a grown up When you gonna own up That you," the girls started to shake their fingers at her, "got, got, got it bad"  
>She tried to push her thoughts away.<br>"No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no"  
>"Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love"<br>She couldn't have a future with Cyborg.  
>"This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love"<br>But it would be wonderful if she could, wouldn't it?  
>"You're doing flips read our lips You're in love"<br>Why did she insist on deluding herself?  
>"You're way off base I won't say it Get off my case I won't say it"<br>Suddenly, the last of the mental manipulation broke away, and she remembered her dream.  
>It was a cherished dream since childhood. A silly, little girl dream, but when her powers made so much chaos all around her, holding onto it became all the more important. She stands beside her beloved, a simple house, white picket fence, to kids...a home and a family of her own. Silly, but oh, so important to her.<br>"Girl, don't be proud It's okay, you're in love."  
>But when she tried to put Cyborg into the dream vision, the children disappeared. The house was the Tower. Instead of a white picket fence, it was list of occupied jail cells. She loved Cyborg, but she couldn't see the future she wanted with him. Tears flling down her cheeks, she sang,<br>"At least out loud...  
>I won't say I'm...in love."<br>She fell to her knees, face in her hands, and wept broken-heartedly. She never noticed the girls and the people in the bar getting to their feet and coming towards her in concern. 


	2. Black Magic Woman

Black Magic Woman ... ... ...  
>Cyborg was working in the garage of the Titan Tower. For once, though, he didn't actually have a major project. He was just puttering around. His last major assembly was the bike he gave to Jinx. Finally, he knew he had to actually do something besides continuously crank the same bolt on the same tiny device.<br>"Jeez, at the rate I'm going, next time the grass stain bugs me down here, I'll yell, 'BB! Get out of my laboratory!' Then again, he'd probably get a real kick out of that." Chuckling to himself, he went to turn on the radio. Poignant strains of guitar music filled the garage, and once again he was put in mind of the pink haired witch that was so on his mind. Then the first of the lyrics came.  
>-I got a black magic woman I got a black magic woman-<br>"Why does this song always make me think of her? I mean, besides the obvious." His cybernetic brain called up all the stored images he had of her, starting at the earliest.  
>-Yes, I got a black magic woman She's got me so blind I can't see-<br>When he first met her, it was in battle. Even then, he was distracted by her, to the point he didn't do his best that first fight. Something about her just drew his human eye.  
>-That she's a black magic woman and she's trying to make a devil out of me-<br>Then, at the academy, when he was undercover, he was once more smitten by her. Despite being a villain, there was...almost an innocence about her. Despite her villainous ways at the time, she seemed almost...pure. Going to the dance with her had been wonderful. By the time he was discovered by Brother Blood, he was almost considering trying to flip her, get her to come back with him to the Titans. He began to wonder...if Brother Blood, instead of offering the impossible of a full flesh-and-blood body, had offered a guaranteed approved and protected relationship with Jinx - with her agreement - what would he have said?  
>-Don't turn your back on me baby-<br>He remembered the shocked look in her eyes when he was revealed to be a Teen Titan, and then how pleased she seemed when Borther Blood told her he was still on her side. He remembered how much it shook him when he realized that she didn't care about him being half machine.  
>-Don't turn your back on me baby-<br>He remembered how downcast she was when he turned on her to help the Titans. She looked like he'd just ripped out her heart. It was all he could do after that to leave with the others as the place collapsed.  
>-Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby Don't mess around with your tricks-<br>He remembered when he saw her again, showing up to help the Titans defeat the Brotherhood. He was shocked to see her on their side, but at the same time, he couldn't have been more sad. She was with Kid Flash. He was glad that she seemed happy, but at the same time, his heart fell.  
>-Don't turn your back on me baby 'cause you might just wake up my magic sticks-<br>Just recently, she had shown up at the garage.  
>He replayed the conversation in his head.<br>Jynx: Cyborg...I need a ride.  
>Cyborg: Sure, where to?<br>J: No...I mean I need to borrow a car or something.  
>C: ...Why?<br>J: I'm leaving the Titans.  
>He stared at her shocked for a moment, then sat down.<br>C: Talk to me. What happened?  
>J: Wally and I...we didn't work out.<br>C: Why not?  
>He tried to keep his voice level, but inside he was jumping with joy. He might have a chance!<br>J: He just...didn't know how to take things slow, is all. And we didn't communicate very well.  
>C: So you need to get away from him? You could stay here, we've got room.<br>J: It's not just that. When...when I hooked up with Wally, I joined the Titans. I didn't join because I believed. I joined...cause I was desperate to belong.  
>C: Jinx...you do belong with the Titans.<br>J: Maybe...but I don't know anymore. I need some time away from everything...to clear my head.  
>-You got your spell on me baby-<br>Cyborg had paused then.  
>C: ...will you come back?<br>J: I...I don't know. Maybe someday...  
>-You got your spell on me baby-<br>He had tossed her the keys to the bike.  
>C: Here. Drive carefully.<br>She touched the button and the bike revved up.  
>J: Thanks. I'll bring it back.<br>C: For fill ups, sure. But that bike's yours.  
>She had looked at him for a long time, then smiled at him.<br>J: Thanks, tin man. You're really all heart.  
>Then she had driven off.<br>-Yes you got your spell on me baby Turnin my heart into stone-  
>He sighed thinking about it. Why hadn't he told her then? So many things he could have said.<br>I made it for you.  
>I hope you come back.<br>You'll always have a home here.  
>Or even something as simple as, I'll miss you.<br>-I need you so bad Magic Woman I can't leave you alone-  
>As the song wound down, Cyborg sighed with gentle regret, and went back to tinkering. <div> 


	3. Kryptonite

Kryptonite ... ... ...  
>Robin stood in his room, staring out the window. He had a lot on his mind, which wasn't unusual. But with a serious decline in criminal activity after defeating the Brotherhood, it wasn't crime and villains he had on his mind. It was one of his teammates.<br>Thinking about her again, he looked up at the moon, as his radio began to play.  
>-Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time-<br>He thought back to when he had left Gotham and came to Jump. He had had it with Batman, and had decided to go off on his own. Go solo. Before he'd been in Jump a single day, he had a team.  
>-But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon-<br>After everything they'd been through, they were all closer than ever.  
>-I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah-<br>Yet still, that kiss when they first met...it would never leave his mind.  
>-I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon After all I knew it had to be something to do with you-<br>He thought of everything that had happened. From when Star went through her metamorphasis, to when they were stranded on the planetoid when her powers didn't work. The times she had needed him, and how he tried to be there.  
>-I really don't mind what happens now and then-<br>Mind...he'd come to live for the moments they helped each other.  
>-As long as you'll be my friend at the end-<br>It was when they were closest.  
>-If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?-<br>He thought sadly of how his obsession with Slade had pushed her away.  
>-If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand?-<br>All those times they'd pulled through, coming so much closer.  
>-I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might-<br>How much he wished they could stay together.  
>-Kryptonite-<br>She was his weakness. But she was also what made him strong.  
>-You call me strong, you call me weak But still your secrets I will keep-<br>He thought of the smaller things she did that made him smile. From drinking mustard to making those crazy 'puddings' of hers.  
>-You took for granted all the times I never let you down-<br>That was backwards. She'd helped him through everything, and how little he felt he'd done for her.  
>-You stumbled in and bumped your head If not for me you would be dead-<br>Without her...he'd be dead inside.  
>-I picked you up and put you back on solid ground-<br>She was what made his life worth living now.  
>-If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?-<br>But he was crazy to hope it could be more.  
>-If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?-<br>He was trapped by a heart that wanted what it couldn't have.  
>-I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might-<br>He knew what was left him now.  
>-Krypto-<br>He turned the radio off, and turned to stare at the moon.  
>She was light. He was darkness. He didn't deserve her, and she deserved far better than he could give. Resigned to heartbreak, he watched the moon. <div> 


	4. Can't Hurry Love

4. You Can't Hurry Love Starfire wandered her room in quiet frustration. "Why? Why does Robin not return my affections? Why does he push me away? Am...am I not good enough?  
>"No. I know he cares for me...but why does he not show it more?"<br>As she became lost in her mind, her memories, a song she'd heard recently sprung to mind, and poured forth.  
>"I need love, love, to ease my mind," she sang, thinking ofhow much she needed Robin to be with her. "I need to find someone to call mine, but k'norfka said,"<br>An image of Galfore filled her mind, back when he gave her advice on relationships, but somehow his words became song-like.  
>"You can't hurry love, no, you just have to wait. I say, love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take," he shook his finger at Starfire in her mind. "You can't hurry love, you just have to wait. You got to trust, givce it time, no matter how long it takes."<br>Responding, aloud and in her mind, she sang back.  
>"But how many heartaches must I stand before I find a love to let me live again?" She thought of how often she and Robin had drifted apart and come together. Singing aloud again, "Right now the only thing, that keeps me hanging on, When I feel my strength, yeah, its almost gone, I remember k'norfka said,"<br>In her mind, Galfore sings and...shimmies. "You can't hurry love, no, you just have to wait. I say love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take.  
>Singing back, Starfire complained, "How long must I wait? How much more can I take? Before loneliness will cause my heart, heart to break?"<br>She thought of how much she wanted...needed to be with Robin, and sang. "No I can't bear to live my life alone. I grow impatient for a love to call my own. But when I feel I can't go on, these precious words keep me hanging on. I remember k'norfka said:"  
>She visualized an image of Galfore standing before her as she last saw him. He swayed and bounced as he sang to her. "You can't hurry love. No, you just have to wait. I say, love don't come easy. It's a game of give and take." He began shaking a finger at her. "You can't hurry love. No, you just have to wait. I say trust! Give it time. No matter how long it takes."<br>Starfire tried to take the advice to heart. "No, love, love, don't come easy."  
>She failed. "But I keep on waiting, anticipating, for that soft voice to talk to me at night. For his tender arms to hold me tight. I keep waiting." She paced. "I keep on waiting. But it ain't easy. But k'norfka said:"<br>This time, the image of Galfore wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "You can't hurry love. No, you just have to wait. I say trust, give it time, no matter how long it takes."  
>The image of Galfore starts to fade. "You can't hurry love. No, you just have to wait. I say love don't come easy. It's a game of give and take..."<br>As her imaginings faded, and reality crashed down on her, Starfire flung herself onto her bed, buried her face in her pillow, and screamed out her frustration. After a brief green flash, she spoke through a mouthful of feathers, "Fi feef sfurfier fillows." 


	5. Hallelujah

5. Halleljah Beast Boy sat on the shores of the island, staring up at the Tower. Gently, he struck a chord on his guitar. He hadn't worked on his music for a while...but then, he hadn't had a reason. Now, all he had were reasons. Gazing up at Raven's window, he sighed and struck a chord.  
>"I've heard there was a secret chord That David played and it pleased the Lord"<br>He thought of how much he tried to do for Raven, how much he tried to make her laugh, to smile.  
>"But you don't really care for music, do you?"<br>But every time, she just pushed him away.  
>"It goes like this The fourth, the fifth The minor fall, the major lift"<br>He tried so hard...but what did it do for either of them?  
>"The baffled king composing Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah."<br>As he kept playing, his mind wandered to the past.  
>"Your faith was strong but you needed proof"<br>He thought of how weak he'd felt, after leaving the Doom Patrol.  
>"You saw her bathing on the roof Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you"<br>He remembered how beautiful she looked, when he first saw her.  
>"She tied you to a kitchen chair She broke your throne, and she cut your hair"<br>How much more he fell for her, each and every day he knew her.  
>"And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"<br>And yet he could never tell her.  
>"Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah"<br>He thought of all his mistakes...the names he'd called her...the times he'd pushed her away...  
>"Baby I have been here before I know this room, I've walked this floor"<br>...the darkness he hid from with his endless jokes...  
>"I used to live alone before I knew you."<br>...and Terra...who broke his heart...  
>"I've seen your flag on the marble arch Love is not a victory march"<br>As tears fell from his eyes...he saw the paralells...Terra and Malchior...Trigon and the Beast...  
>"It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"<br>Could they ever be together?  
>"Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah"<br>He remembered their closeness...and their distance...  
>"There was a time you let me know What's really going on below"<br>He thought back to the times they had confided in each other...wishing they could return...  
>"But now you never show it to me, do you?"<br>But they were never that close anymore...if only he dared to return to Nevermore...and ak her more honest selves...  
>"And remember when I moved in you The holy dove was moving too And every breath we drew was Hallelujah"<br>As much as he wanted the truth...as much as he wanted to see the real her...he feared what the truth would be...  
>"Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah"<br>What was the point? To any of this? After all...  
>"Maybe there;s a God above But all I've ever learned from love Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you"<br>...maybe he was meant to be alone...  
>"It's not a cry you can hear at night It's not somebody who has seen the light"<br>...he didn't deserve such a perfect angel...not with what he'd done...  
>"It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!"<br>The tears fell.  
>"Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah"<br>He felt his heart shrivel in his chest.  
>"You say I took the name in vain I don't even know the name"<br>...remembering every time she yelled at him...attacked him...drove him away...  
>"But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?"<br>...the pain of her sadness...the shock of her fear...  
>"There's a blaze of light in every word It doesn't matter which you heard"<br>...was he the cause of her pain now?  
>"The holy or the broken Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah"<br>As much as it pained him...maybe, for her sake...he should let her go?  
>"I did my best, it wasn't much I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch"<br>WHY? Why couldn't they work?  
>"I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you"<br>Why couldn't he just get the words out...tell her how much he loved her?  
>"And even though it all went wrong I'll stand before the Lord of Song With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah"<br>Perhaps it was better this way. Everyone he ever loved was lost to him...his parents...Terra...he couldn't live if she did not...perhaps he could protect her from his accursed heart...  
>"Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah"<br>On the last Hallelujah, his voice broke, he dropped his guitar...and wept like the broken hearted child he still was at the deepest levels of his being. 


	6. Bring me to Life

6. Bring Me to Life Raven lay in her room, on her bed, trapped. Her emotions were going wild...out of control...her powers were wrecking her room. She knew what was causing this. Her emotions would not stay silent...where a certain green changeling was concerned.  
>-How can you see into my eyes like open doors?-<br>He always knew what was wrong, even if he couldn't do anything about it. He was always there for her.  
>-Leading down into my core where I've become so numb-<br>When he was distant from her...she felt dead...like nothing was worth it...  
>Several pieces of statuary shattered.<br>-Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold-  
>She was always trapped...unable to escape, to live.<br>-Until you find it there and lead it back home-  
>But he set her free.<br>-Wake me up Wake me up inside-  
>She was trapped in her waking nightmare.<br>-I can't wake up wake me up inside-  
>Only he could save her.<br>"Save me," she whispered.  
>-Call my name and save me from the dark-<br>She cringed away from the darkness of her room, of her mind.  
>-Wake me up Bid my blood to run-<br>More furniture toppled.  
>-I can't wake up Before I come undone-<br>She needed him.  
>-Save me from the nothing I've become-<br>She couldn't live without him.  
>-Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me-<br>THere were times she hated her friends, especially Cyborg. How many times now?  
>-Breathe into me and make me real-<br>How many times had she gotten close to him, only for someone to interrupt and make him lose his nerve.  
>-Bring me to life-<br>And she could never make the first move.  
>-Wake me up Wake me up inside I can't wake up Wake me up inside Save me Call my name and save me from the dark-<br>And there was the trap.  
>-Wake me up Bid my blood to run I can't wake up Before I come undone Save me Save me from the nothing I've become-<br>She acted confident, like there was nothing she couldn't do. But that was far from the truth.  
>-I've been living a lie There's nothing inside Bring me to life-<br>Sh ecould never make the first move. Her emotions prevented it.  
>-Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling Only you are the life among the dead-<br>Her warring emotions inside her meant she didn't dare act. She could only respond. Only if he came to her could she go to him. Until then, she was trapped.  
>-All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything-<p>But still, no matter how much she wanted him to come to her, he never did. She was trapped without him, but he didn't know. She knew his feelings for her, but she couldn't act on them, or hers for him.<br>-Without thought, without voice, without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life-  
>And the longer it took, the harder it was to go on, to control her emotions, her powers. Eventually, it would be too late.<br>-Wake me up Wake me up inside I can't wake up Wake me up inside Save me Call my name and save me from the dark-  
>As her powers weakened, and stopped tearing her room apart, she knew there wasn't much time left.<br>-Wake me up Bid my blood to run I can't wake up Before I come undone Save me Save me from the nothing I've become-  
>Before long, she would be empty. Her soul burned away by teh corrosion of her magic, and only he could save her.<br>-I've been living a lie There's nothing inside-  
>In desperation, she called out to him, a cry he would never hear.<br>"Bring me to life," she said, with the last of her voice, before losing conciousness. 


	7. Friends on the Other Side

7. Friends on the Other Side

Adonis walked along, fuming. No matter how he tried, he could never beat the Titans.

"I'm supposed to be the strongest there is! But every time, they kick my ass! What have they got that I don't?" Angrily, he kicked a can, and it went flying through the air.

A hand reached out and plucked it through the air. "They have friends, young man, and that makes them strong." An old man stepped out, half his face concealed by a wide-brimmed hat and his long white hair. The visible eye was a piercing brown.

"What do you know, old man?" Adonis sneered at him. "Even without my suit I could kick your ass." TO prove this, Adonis took a swing at the old man.

THe man easily parried the strike and rapidly had Adonis on his back. "Like I told you, friends are power. You have no friends, but I do. And...they are willing to help you." THe man grinned at him. "If you ask nicely."

Adonis spit. "I don't have time for this." He wouldn't let on how tempting the offer was. But as he turned, the old man was in front of him.

"DOn't you disrespect me little man."

Music had sprung up out of nowhere, and the feeling of power around the old man became opressive.

"Don't you derogate or deride!  
>You're in my world now Not your world And I got friends on the other side!"<p>

As he led Adonis into a shop, voices echoed.  
>"He's got Friends on the other side."<p>

"What was that?"

"Pay it no mind, dear boy. Just a small touch of power, but you want so much more, don't you?"

He gestured to a table.

"Sit down at my table Put your mind at ease If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please"

Adonis sat down, intruiged.

"I can read your future I can change it 'round some, too"

Magic gathered around him, and shadows danced as he sat down.

"I'll look deep into your heart and soul (You do have one don't you, Adonis?)"

Adonis bridled at his question, and his proximity.

"Make your wildest dreams come true!"

Magic danced around the man, as power flowed. He threw out spell books, cards, and other magic devices.

"I got voodoo I got hoodoo I got things I ain't even tried!  
>And I got friends on the other side."<p>

Several torches flared, each one showing a flaming, twisted "S". Voices echoed from the flames.

"He's got friends on the other side!"

The man started shuffling the cards.

"The cards, the cards, the cards will tell The past, the present, and the future as well The cards, the cards, let us see Take a little trip into the future with me!"

He dealt out the cards, six landed on the table.

"Hmm...it seems six foes stand against you..."

"Six? THe Titans only number 5!"

"Wait and see, wait and see." He flipped over two cards that landed side by side. "Ah, the withc and the golem." The cards showed images of Jinx and Cyborg. "Drawn together by fate, seperated by distrust, now drawn again by what is thought impossible. Time is not on your side."

He flipped over the next two, which had landed one on top of the other. "Ah. The princess and her knight." Images of Robin and Starfire. "They know their bond, but one will not press, and the other fears causing harm. Their division weakens them. You must strike soon."

The last two cards landed on opposite sides of the table from each other. "AH, Beauty and the Beast, of course." It was Beast Boy and Raven. "Should what they have come to pass, it could sunder the heavens and shake the world to its core. But he fears to make the first move, and she cannot." Pulling a card out of his sleeve, he held up two halves of 'The Lovers'. "Each of them divided against the other, the bonds are weak. Strike now and you can take them all, with a little help." He put the two halves together. "But wait too long and they will be invincible." He smiled at Adonis. "So, what do you say?" He extended his hand.

"Shake my hand.  
>Come on boy.<br>Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

Eagerly, Adonis seized the offered hand.

"Yes."

Magic flared to life all around, as flame creatures seized hold of Adonis, holding him down.

"Are you ready?" the old man asked.

"Are you ready?" the creatures echoed.

"Transformation central," the old man proclaimed, seizing a device out of the air.

"Transformation central."

"Reformation central!" the old man proclaimed, as he ripped off his hat, hair, and face...revealing a grinning skull.

"Reformation central!" the creatures echoed as Adonis began to struggle.

"Transmogrification central!" the skull faced man proclaimed, as he pricked Adonis' finger on the device, and magic erupter.

"Can you feel it?  
>You're changin'<br>You're changin'  
>You're changin alright!"<p>

Adonis slowly turned into his Beast form...and it got bigger...and bigger...as less and less humanity showed.

"I hope you're satisfied But if you ain't Don't blame me You can blame my friends on the other side!"

The flame creatures surrounded Adonis, driving him out.

"YOu got what you wanted!  
>But you lost what you had!"<p>

As Adonis leapt into the night towards Titan Tower, the man put his familiar mask back on.

"Hush..." Slade said, and the demons fell silent. 


	8. In the Dark of the Night

8. In the Dark of the Night

As Adonis grew into this more powerful Beast mode, he moved slowly towards the tower, his mind falling into the madness of the Beast. Deep inside, his mind slipped completely, as a new mind took control, his own ambitions twisted into destruction. As he marched, small creatures of flame swirled around him, as the mark of Scath appeared on his forehead. In the madness, he sang.

"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning And the nightmare I had was a sbad as can be"

He thought of his old armor suit, and its inherent fragility, with disdain. This was real POWER!

"It scared me out of my wits...  
>A corpse falling to bits!<br>Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me!"

He reviled the times he relied on technology to aid him. It was nothing compared to this power, which would let him crush the Titans.

"I was once the mightiest man in Jump City When the Titans imprisoned me they made a mistake My curse will make them all pay But one little girl makes my day Sweet Raven beware Adonis ascends!"

The flames surrounding him sang in the voices of the damned.

"In the dark of the night evil will find her In the dark of the night, just before dawn!  
>Aah..."<p>

Adonis leapt to the side of the harbor.

"The taste will be sweet..."

The creatures sang with him as he leapt.

"When revenge is complete!  
>In the dark of the night!"<p>

Landing on the island in a single leap, he looked up at the Tower.

"She'll be done!  
>I can feel that my powers are slowly expanding!<br>I will soon be stronger than mere words can tell!  
>As the pieces fall into place"<p>

He slammed his fists against the tower, denting it and setting off alarms as debris fell.

"I will see her CRAWL into place!  
>Sayonara, Raven, your highness, farewell!"<p>

The flames danced around him

"In the dark of the night terror will strike her!"

Adonis lifted a chunk of the tower and flung it, sending Cyborg crashing backwards.

"Terror's the least I can do!"

"In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
>Ooh!"<p>

As Raven approached with the others, Adonis grinned.

"Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real."

"In the dark of the night"

"She'll be through!" Adonis slammed Starfire aside with a backhand, sending her flying into Beast Boy. The flames around him raised their voices in dark exultation.

"In the dark of the night Evil will find Find her!  
>Ooh!<br>In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
>Doom her!"<p>

Adonis shrugged Robin of his back and kicked him away.

"My dear, here's a sign -"

As Raven's magic slid off Adonis, unable to get a grip, he sang with the fires.

"It's the end of the line!"

They sang as he stomped towards her, as she backed away in fear.

"In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night..."

Adonis commanded the flames.

"Come my minions,  
>Rise for your master,<br>Let your evil shine!"

The flames took shape, and reached for Raven.

"Seize her now,  
>Yes, fly ever faster"<p>

The flames sang as they dragged Raven to Adonis.

"In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night..."

Adonis struck with his claws.

"She'll be mine!"

Adonis felt his claws punch through flesh. He saw the blood come out of Raven's mouth. He stared down at his hand, having gone straight through Raven's chest, as his mind returned. He hadn't meant to kill her, had he? He stared with an uncomprehending expression on his face as the flames and markings disappeared. He turned that same face to the green bone blade coming for him.

That same expression looked upon the bleeding stump of his neck when his head came to land on the ground. The last thing he heard was Beast Boy's voice calling out, "RAVEN!" 


	9. Paper Moon

9. Paper Moon

Raven lay there on the ground in Beast Boy's arms. She wasn't quite sure what happened. Everything seemed...darker. She couldn't catch her breath.

-I'm falling Down into my shadow Holding my breath I'm waiting on a deadly night-

She stared up at Beast Boy. He was calling out, she could see that. But she couldn't hear anything. He looked scared, but why? She saw Adonis fall. What was left to be scared of?

-Don't Scary, because the pumpkin coach That the witch drew Can be seen in your eyes-

She tried to reach out to him, but it was so hard to move at all. Her hand moved, and he clutched it desperately. Everything seemed so...dreamlike. Was this really happening?

-See you in your dreams Yeah baby, even if it's a scary dream-

The moonlight shone, casting everything into a paler light. She noticed how brightly the blue of her cloak appeared in the moonlight...moonlight reflected in Beast Boy's eyes.

-Fairy Blue For your sake, I smashed the stars And decorated the Black Paper Moon-

She touched his chest, trying her best to reassure him. She'd be fine. She always was. This time was no different...was it? Why did he look more scared than before?

-If you'd believe in me!  
>When you're lost "Here"<br>I am... "Forever" With Your Soul If I look up, like the shining moon-

Why did she feel so weak? She tried to talk, but coughed. Beast Boy seemed even more scared. When she looked at her hand, she saw a dark black stain. Blood?

-Letters emerge on the card That dropped the sweet, crimson jam-

...she was dying. After surviving her father...the Brotherhood...everything the world had thrown at her...Adonis was her death?

-Your destiny, because if you wish for it You can seize Any sort of world in your hands-

It just wasn't fair. She had denied herself emotions for so long. She knew love was coming...and now, she would die without finding out if it could be. And she still couldn't hear him!

-Don't get confused No one can destroy it-

Focusing what energy she had left, she desperately tried to hear what was being said...but she quickly grew dizzy, and the world started to darken.

-Fairy Blue The proof of living that you gave me Is the "eternity" known as our bond-

He was shouting now, but still she couldn't hear him. Desperately, she focused her entire being on him alone.

-If you'd shout for me I will find you my dear!  
>No matter where you are Break the spell that bound to us-<p>

"B...Beast Boy..." she managed to say at last. She heard that.

-There are times when I can't believe in anyone And become subservient-

"Raven! Raven, hang on, don't go!" He was shouting, tears streaming down his face.

-Nevertheless, your words Are echoing in my chest at anytime-

"I...I can hear you now..." her voice was so weak. Her vision began to swim.

-Fairy Blue For your sake I smashed the starts And decorated the "sign"-

"Raven! Raven, please! Don't leave me alone!" His voice broke.

-When you'd lose sight of your dreams and get perplexed I'd like you to look up-

"Beast...Boy...what..." Was this it? What she'd waited for for so long?

-Fairy Blue The proof of living that you gave me Is the "trust" known as our bond-

"Raven, please! I love you! Don't leave me!"

-You're not alone-

Her heart beat twice. The words she longed for so much. She smiled at him

-When you're lost "Here"  
>I am..."Forever" With Your Soul-<p>

Her world turned dark.

-I can make my way to you, if you believe in me-

The light left her eyes. The smile...that happy smile he had so longed to see more...would leave her lips...

...nevermore.  
> <p>


	10. Valentine's Day

10. Valentine's Day

Beast Boy stared as the light left Raven's eyes, and the life left her body. HE called out to her, but he knew it was too late.

-My insides all turn to ash So Slow-

He held her close, feeling her die. Then he felt her body begin to dissolve...and before long, there was nothing left. He collapsed to the ground, tears flowing freely.

-And blow away as I collapsed So cold-

THe others were around him...but he couldn't bear their presence. Throwing himself into the depths of his own mind, he called forth the Beast. He knew it couldn't do anything for Raven...but maybe the feral madness of his primal side could offer some protection from the overpowering grief. The Beast, however, faced grief just as deep. Howling at the uncaring moon, he leaped across the bay, running from the pain.

-A black wind took them away from sight-

Leaping through the city, the Beast howled his grief endlessly. Desperately, the Beast struggled, trying to find a way he could have saved his beloved, his chosen. But in the end, it was useless. There was no more salvation. No more love. No more reason to live.

-And now the darkness over day That night-

Changing back into himself, Beast Boy walked through the streets, neither knowing or caring where he walked. He was lost in his memories of times past, happier moments. He remembered how it all began, and followed the memories, watching everything that happened, with keen regret over everything he should have done.

-And the clouds above move closer looking so dissatisfied But the heartless winds keep blowing, blowing-

Why did he forget about her? WHy did he ever chase after Terra? It was a mistake. He shouldn't have abandoned Raven even that much, not ever. Maybe...maybe if he'd listened to her before, when she warned him about Terra...they wouldn't be so far apart now, and she'd still be alive.

-I used to be my own protection but not now-

When Malchior was playing with her, why didn't he try harder to support her? TO help her through? And when she hugged him, when all was said and done, and he came to comfort her...why, why, WHY did he push her away?

-'Cause my path has lost direction Somehow-

When the Beast first awoke, he knew what to do. THe Beast never abandoned her, never turned his back on her, never left her side. Why didn't he see what that meant about him? When she came to comfort him, why did he turn it into a joke? Why did he always panic whenever they started to grow close?

-A black wind took you away from sight-

When Slade came for her, working for Trigon, why didn't he do more? He could have stopped him from putting her through all of it, on her birthday, if only he hadn't been afraid of the Beast! The Beast could have stopped Slade in his tracks, and Raven could have been saved.

-And now the darkness over day that night-

When she gave up her life to save them...becoming the portal, he could do nothing. When he learned she could be saved, what did he do? He let Robin go save her, while he played distraction. WHy didn't he try to save her? He should have! He loved her even then!

-And the clouds above move closer Looking so dissatisfied-

But now it was too late. She was beyond saving...for good. He could only hope she had found her way to a better place...to the hero's afterlife she, more than anyone else, truely deserved.

-And the ground below grew colder As they put you down inside But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing-

All that was left was to go on...without her. COuld he do that? Could he live each day, with the woman he loved gone forever? COuld...could he get over her? No...he couldn't. He couldn't bear the loneliness anymore.

-So now you're gone And I was wrong I never knew what it was like-

Looking up, he saw that he had found his way to a quiet part of town. Making a decision, he walked in to a nearby store and made a purchase.

-To be alone on a Valentinte's Day On a Valentine's Day-

Taking his purchase, he flew to the docks, looking out at the harbor.

-On a Valentine's Day On a Valentine's Day-

Setting the bag down, he looked out at the ocean.

-(On a Valentine's Day)  
>I used to be my own protection-<p>

Yes, this was a good place. He reached into the bag.

-(On a Valentine's Day)  
>But not now-<p>

He pulled out the gun...and the single bullet.

-(On a Valentine's Day)  
>'Cause my mind has lost direction-<p>

Carefully, he loaded the bullet into the chamber.

-(On a Valentine's Day)  
>Somehow-<p>

He closed the gun, and checked the barrel. It was clear.

-(On a Valentine's Day)  
>I used to be my own protection-<p>

He held the gun lightly.

-(On a Valentine's Day)  
>But not now-<p>

He gripped it, and cocked the hammer.

-(On a Valentine's Day)  
>'Cause my mind has lost direction-<p>

He placed it against his temple.

-(On a Valentine's Day)  
>Somehow-<p>

Finger on the trigger, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Raven." And tensed. 


	11. Poor Unfortunate Souls

11. Poor Unfortunate Souls

"Something bothering you, boy?"

Beast Boy spun around, and saw a familiar figure standing there. Instantly, his grief turned to rage. "YOU!" Lunging forward, he grabbed Slade by the throat and slammed him against the wall and had his gun to Slade's forehead. "GIve me one reason not to use this bullet on you!"

"What will that solve?" Slade asked calmly. "Will it ease your pain? Will it make what has broken you be undone?" The mark of Scath glows on his forehead. "YOu know how much magic can do...why not let me help you?" Beast Boy pulled back slowly.

"You lie...for all I know, you're the one who gave Adonis the power to kill Raven! FOr all I know, you sent him to do it!"

"Ah, but you're tempted. Come, child...step in and let me explain something..." He lifted his hand, and the wall of the building opened, and he led Beast Boy inside. "Did I send Adonis after Raven? No. Did I give him that power? Yes. He wanted it, so I gave it to him...as I'll give you what you want...if you ask."

"What?" Beast Boy shouted.

Slade began to walk around Beast Boy, a slow waltz of a step. "Dear sweet child, it's what I do now. It's what I live for now.  
>I admit that in the past I've been a nasty,<br>They weren't kidding when they called me son of a bitch!  
>But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch To this"<p>

"I find that hard to believe..." Beast Boy murmured as Slade stepped back to a table.

"Listen or leave boy." Slade continued when Beast Boy fell silent.  
>"And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I have recently possessed And dear boy, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, the lonely and depressed"<p>

In a whispered aside, Slade mumbled, "...pathetic..."  
>"Poor Unfortunate souls!<br>In pain, in need."

The table came alive, showing images of Beast Boy and Terra, from when she first came to TItan Tower.  
>"THis one longing to be loved, and this one yearning for control And do I help them?"<p>

With a wave, the image changed to her return trip, when she had control.  
>"Yes indeed.<br>Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true THey come flocking to my table Crying 'Help me, Slade, please!'  
>And do I help them? Yes indeed.<p>

The image changed to the bad ending of Beast Boy's date with Terra, when he learned of her betrayel.  
>"Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price"<p>

The image changed to Terra in the Slade outfit, that controlled her nervous system.  
>"And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em..."<p>

Terra being consumed by the volcano.  
>"...'cross the coals"<p>

The images vanish.  
>"Yes I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint"<p>

Slade's usual quiet controlled voice suddenly became intense and angry, as he slammed his hands on the table and lunged into Beat Boy's face.  
>"To you poor unfortunate souls!" he screamed out.<p>

"Are you trying to say-" Beast Boy began.

"Believe what you will, boy, but I'm telling you I can help you bring Raven back. Have we got a deal?"

"Dealing with you would be like dealing with her father!"

"But she'd be alive. Isn't that worth it to you? Oh, almost forgot...the payment."

"Knew there was a catch."

"Well aren't you the smart one." He pointed to an ancient looking stone door. "That is the gate to the river of the dead. With my power, I can open it, and allow you to retrieve her from the well of souls. The catch is-you'll have to remain behind."

"...what?"

"This world runs on balance, boy. To magically raise someone from the dead, someone must die and take their place on the other side. And if you're the type to grab just anyone to kill to raise her...then I've seriously misjudged you, and we aught to make a different deal."

"So...I go in there..."

"It's as simple as this. I open the door, you dive in. You fish her out. SHe goes, you stay. Not much, huh? I mean, you were about to kill yourself because you couldn't live without her. Isn't this a much better use for your life?" He rolled out a scroll covered in text.

"Come on you poor unfortunate soul!  
>Go ahead, make your choice"<p>

Slade stood up to walk behind him.  
>"I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your life!"<p>

Stepping back, he conjured Raven's image on the table.  
>"You poor unfortunate soul!<br>It's sad, but true If you want to cross a bridge You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll!"

As Beast Boy seized a pen, Slade raised his hands as magic gathered.

"COme Chaos! Come Dischord!  
>The boss is on a roll!<br>With this..."

Beast Boy faced the contract.

"POOR!"

He held the pen over it.

"UNFORTUNATE!"

He signed it.

"SOUL!" The contract was called by magic to Slade's hand, and vanished. The door opened, and a wailing could be heard behind it as green mist flowed out.

Slade turned to Beast Boy. "Now..." He pointed through the door. "...FETCH!"

Glaring, Beast Boy ran through the door and dived into the river.

"Oh, you did read the part where I'm not liable if you don't manage to retrieve her, didn't you?" Slade called out as he began to laugh. 


	12. Beauty and the Beast

12. Beauty and the Beast

Beast boy swam through the waters, feeling it start to drain his strength and energy. He'd already discovered that he couldn't change in here, but he didn't care. He could see Raven, and he wasn't going to give up till he reached her.

-Tale as old as time true as it can be-

He could feel death creeping into his skin as he swam. He wouldn't let it bother him. He would save her.

-Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly-

Once he reached her, he'd bring her back to the surface, and then she would be alive. He'd remain behind...but she deserved to live more than he did.

-Just a little change small to say the least-

She was a beautiful angel with her whole life before her. He was jusr an animal...unworthy. If his death meant her life...there wasn't even a quesion there. He hadn't hesitated to sign the scroll...or dive in after her.

-Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast-

He was getting closer. He could see it in his minds eye. She would live, go on with her life. She'd find someone to make her happy, if she just gave them a chance. And she had a good heart. She'd look for hapiness for his sake...and find it to be worth it for her own.

-Ever just the same Ever a surprise-

In the mean time, the others would take care of her. They needed her far more than they needed him. No one needed him.

-Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise-

They'd miss him for a while, as he would miss them. But they knew...they knew how he felt about her. At the very least, they would respect him for his sacrifice...his choice.

-Ever just the same Ever a surprise-

They would move on. He was okay with that. Maybe he'd be able to watch over them from...wherever he wound up. He wasn't sure he deserved to go to heaven.

-Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise-

Sure he'd done a lot of good. But that didn't make up for the people he'd hurt...or the people whose lives he'd cost. The ones who'd died...because of him.

-Tale as old as time Tune as old as song-

His parents...Terra...and now Raven. Death wouldn't have her this time. It would take him instead!

-Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong-

He could feel his life slipping away. He was growing weaker. Raven was pulling away from him!

-Certain as the sun rising in the east-

With a sudden surge of strength, he lunged forward and grabbed hold of her arm.

-Tale as old as time song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast-

Pulling himself to her, he tried to pull her out, start swimming to the surface. But his strength was gone. Remembering Slade's words, he realized he had failed her. Tears in his eyes, he looked down at her still, dead form.

-Tale as old as time-

He curled himself around her, pulling her tight to his wasting body.

-Song as old as rhyme-

With his last breath, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

-Beauty and the Beast-

And he closed his eyes, and went to sleep...

-Beauty and the Beast-

...never to wake. 


	13. Hellfire

13. Hellfire

Slade stood in his lair, watching the gate of death close once it was clear Beast Boy would not return. Turning back to his table, he began to work more magic, preparing the next phase of the plan. Demonic chanting filled the air as he prepared his spells and magic. Suddenly an image came up on the table, one that had not crossed his mind in years. A young woman and two children. Without thinking, Slade reached out to stroke the image, only to have it waver and vanish. As his mind wandered, the magic danced around him, undirected.

"I was once a righteous man,  
>of my virtue I was justly proud"<p>

He thought back to the time with his family, before his mercenary work drove them apart...and destroyed them all.

"I was so much better than The common, vulgar, licentious crowd"

He had been the best at what he did...but it had cost him everything...the woman he ahd loved...his two children beyond his reach forever...in a very real way, he had sacrificed his soul to his ambition long before meeting Trigon.

"So tell me, now,  
>Why I see him fighting there,<br>WHy his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul?"

Then Robin came along, and suddenly, he saw something he might reclaim...a dark family...an Apprentice...who would be his son. A way to take back what he had lost.

"I feel him, I see him,"

A wave of his hand, and the image showed Robin and Starfire, attempting to comfort each other over the loss of two of their friends. They knew that something had happened to Beast Boy, apparently.

"The sun caught in his raven hair Is blazing in me out of all control"

Reaching out, he touched the image again. Every time he sought to bring Robin to him, though, he was spurned. And every other attempt had failed, for no one else could truely appreciate the calm brutality of his life. No one else could become his true heir.

"Like fire Hellfire This fire in my skin"

Stepping back, he remembered what he was going to do next.

"This burning Desire Is turning me to sin"

THe flame creatures rose around him, reacting to mystic summons, and chanted daemonic spells.

"It's not my fault!" he shouted at them, seeing their soulless eyes as accusing.  
>"I'm not to blame!"<p>

They continued to chant.

"It is the circus boy Robin set this flame!"

The chant swelled to a crescendo.

"It's not my fault!  
>It is the plan!"<p>

Pointing towards the image, the creatures flew into it.

"This devil WILL be Stronger than the man!"

The creatures appeared in the image, seizing Starfire and dragging her through a magic gate.

"Correct him, by mana Don't let him escape this siren spell While this fire continues to sear my flesh and bone!  
>Destroy Starfire!<br>And let her taste the fires of hell!  
>If he will not be mine and mine alone!"<p>

The demons dragged Starfire into the building, and she glared at Slade. "Slade! What treachery is it you do this time?"

Slade smirked under his mask, and gestured. Magic seized Starfire and floated her over to a pit, binding her wrists over her head in steel cable. Fire suddenly filled the pit, and a multitude of hellish voices arose from it. "Do you recognize that, my dear?"

"X'hal...what nightmarish contraption have you created now, Slade?" He could hear the fear in her voice.

"That...is a hellmouth. If those cables break...you fall to hell. And not even your powers will save you. Only Robin can."

"What...what do you mean?" Slade turned back to the image, which showed Robin rushing towards the building.

"Hellfire Dark fire Now Robin, it's your turn"

He stepped back, and gesticulated.

"Choose me or her pyre Be mine or she will burn!"

He turned to Starfire, and she flinched away from him.

"God have mercy on him.  
>God have mercy on thee."<p>

He pointed at the image.

"But he will be mine!"

He pointed at Starfire.

"Or you...will...BURN!"

Starfire quivered in fear, as tears of absolute sorrow fell down her cheeks and into the hellmouth, where the creatures savored them...as an appetizer to her anguish. 


	14. Guide You Home I Would Die For You

14. I would Die For You

Starfire stared in fear and dejection. There was no way out. She couldn't save herself. She couldn't save Robin.

-This is the darkest night The stars have all faded away Quiet upon this world-

Slade had won. Robin would come, and he would give in. She knew. He had done it before, to save her from a lesser fate. And with the magic Slade had...he would bind him. There would be no saving him after that.

-Through the clouds there is a light We will find a way-

She couldn't give up! She had to find a way to survive...to succeed.

-I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will send out a light burning for you alone-

Desperately, she tried to gather her emotions to fly, but her joy seemed to drain out of her. The hellmouth was like a void of depression, calling up all her pains and regrets to the point where she couldn't even so much as float.

-You're all I need You set me free-

She was well and truely trapped.

-And this fire will guide you home-

Robin arrived, saw Starfire, and ran to try and save her. A sinister voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Robin."

-There is an open door Somehow it seems so familiar We have been here before-

Robin glanced towards him. "Let me guess, if I don't do what you say, you drop her in?"

"Well done, Robin. Have we been through this before? You certainly seem to be learning. I know you recognize the runes."

Robin looked at the runic markings surrounding the hole, and paled.

-THrough this old forgotten fight There must be a way-

"You wouldn't!" Robin shouted, but his voice was more desperate than certain.

"Try me."

-I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will send out a light burning for you alone-

Robin stared for a while...then spoke. "What do you want?"

"Just your signature."

"What?"

-You're all I need You set me free-

"Your signature on this contract, and I move her out from over the hellmouth. Simple as that."

-And this fire will guide you home-

"What else does the contract say?"

"Other than guaranteeing that I will never act to bring her harm...it states that you will be my apprentice...forever."

-Where our hearts are all open Where our hope is unbroken-

"What?"

"I'm tired of the loopholes and cheats, Robin. Either you become my apprentice forever and she lives, or you don't and she is cast into hell. Your choice."

-I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will send out a light burning for you alone...-

Robin was silent for a while...then held out his hand. "Give me the pen."

"Excellent Robin."

"Robin! NO!"

-I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will send out a light burning for you alone-

Starfire couldn't let it happen. She had to find a way to save him! ...Then she knew what she had to do. Tears in her eyes, she turned them upward.

-I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will send out a light burning for you alone-

"Robin! Look at me!" she called out.

He turned to look.

-You're all I need You set me free-

"Robin...I love you..." she whispered.

And she gathered her rage.

-I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will wait for you I will stay with you-

Her eyes glowed...and she fired her starbolts.

-You're all I need You set me free-

Her bonds parted...and she fell.

-You set me free-

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted as he raced after her.

-And this fire will guide you...-

He dove into the pit after her...

-...home...-

...and the portal closed behind them.  
> <p>


	15. Bleed it out

15. Bleed it Out

Slade stood over the whole that was once a hellmouth, fuming. The one thing he'd hoped to gain from all this, gone! And all because of the same thing that gave him this opportunity: the love the Titans had developed for each other. "Damn," he said quietly.

"SLADE!"

He turned at the shout, mumbling, "Right on schedule."

Cyborg was there, pointing his sonic cannon at him.

"You've gone too far this time Slade! This time, I'm taking you out!"

"Truthfully, I prefer italian," Slade said calmly. At Cyborg's glare, he said, "What? You liked it when Beast Boy said things like that. But then again, he's dead now, isn't he?"

-Yeah here we go for the hundredth time Hand grenade pins in every line-

Missle racks popped out of Cyborg's shoulders. His other arm opened into a sonic cannon.

-Throw em up and let something shine Going out of my fucking mind-

His legs popped open to reveal mini-rocket launchers. A massive energy collector extended out from his back.

-Filthy mouth, no excuse Find a new place to hang this noose-

"Today you die, Slade! Whatever it takes!"

-String me up from atop these roofs Knot it tight so I won't get loose-

"How do you expect to survive powering that much weaponry?" Slade asked curiously.

-Truth is you can stop and stare Run myself out and no one cares-

"I don't," Cyborg said, as his chest opened up to reveal mini-plasma cannons.

-Dug a trench out, laid down there With a shovel up out of reach somewhere-

"What are you talking about? Do you intend to die?"

-Yeah someone pour it in Make it a dirt dance floor again-

"If that's what it takes. SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"  
>-and stomp it out When they bring that chorus in-<p>

Cyborg opened fire.

-I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away just to throw it away, just to throw it away-

The barrage lasted several minutes, destroying everything in sight. Everywhere was hit all at once, so there was nowhere for Slade to dodge to. He took several major hits, screaming in agony, as Cyborg had added nth-metal shavings to the explosive rounds, which weakened the magic Slade used to sustain himself. As the barrage ended, Slade stood still, bruised, battered, but not beaten. "Is that the best you got?"

"No," Cyborg said, then sighed quietly. "I bleed it out."

-go, stop the show-

*BEEP: Limiter removal command acknowledged. Shedding exoskin. Power core set to overload.*

-Choppy words in a sloppy flow-

Chunks of Cyborg's outer armor began to fall away.

-Shotgun, I pull, lock and load Cock it back and then watch it go-

As they dropped away, Slade watched in interest as the armor pieces hit the floor with heavy clangs.

-Mama help me I've been cursed Death is rolling in every verse-

Cyborg's power core began to whine as it was pushed towards critical overload production levels.

-Candy paint on his brand new hearse Can't contain him he knows he works-

Cyborg's visible human flesh began to bubble as his internal temperature exceeded safety levels.

-Fuck this hurts, I won't lie Doesn't matter how hard I try-

By this point he now resembles a Terminator more than Robotman 2.0, as Beast Boy had once called him. He stared at Slade.

-Half the words don't mean a thing And I know that I won't be satisfied-

"I'll make sure you never hurt anyone ever again, Slade. Even if it kills me."

-So why try ignoring him?  
>Make it a dirt dance floor again-<p>

The one remaining arm cannon turned and twisted, reshaping itself.

-Say your prayers and stomp it out When they bring that chorus in-

CYborg dashed forward in the blink of an eye, and Slade barely had time to focus his magic to parry...his sonic energy sword. The fight had become a duel.

-I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away just to throw it away, just to throw it away-

THey traded strikes at a lightning fast pace, several swings per milisecond. They were evenly matched. Then Slade overextended, Cyborg dodged...and sliced off his right arm.

"AARRGGHH!"

-I bleed it out I've opened up these skies I'll make you face this-

Cyborg lunged forward to press his advantage, but Slade leapt back...and split Cyborg down the middle.

-I pulled myself so far I'll make you face this now-

Half of Cyborg fell over, and Slade said, "That sould be the end of you, and your plan to blow me up with your critical power core-GYAH!"

The half of Cyborg that remained upright had shoved the sword, which now glowed white instead of blue, through Slade's right leg.

-I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away just to throw it away, just to throw it away-

"What does it take to kill you, boy?" Slade shouted as he struck at the half a face still functional.

"More than-TZK-you've got."

-I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away just to throw it away, just to throw it away-

"We'll see about that!" Slade sliced off the arm, and then the rest of Cyborg's head.

-I bleed it out-

The body fell lifeless.

-I bleed it out-

"FInally!" Slade said as he turned to extricate the blade from his leg, as it HURT. Then he heard something.

"CYBORG!"

He looked up. Jinx stood there, staring at the robotic Titan's body.

-I bleed it out-

"Oh...fuck," Slade said irritatedly. 


	16. No More Sorrow

16. No More Sorrow

Jinx staggerd into the oom, staring at Cybog's body. Her mind tried to wrap around this horrid event, but she couldn't manage it. Cyborg couldn't be dead. Machines don't die, his mechanical half should keep him alive...shouldn't it?

-Are you lost in your lies?  
>Do you tell yourself I don't realize Your crusade's a disguise?-<p>

She lookd up at Slade, and down at the body. Cyborg wasn't the only one. Her mystic senses weren't very strong, but she could feel the deaths clinging to Slade. They...they were all dead.

-Replaced freedom with fear Taded money for lives-

She collapsed, clinging to Cyborg's remains. The power inside her swelled. She couldn't take it any more.

-I'm aware of what you've done-

Teas running down her cheeks, she tilted her head back...  
>...and screamed.<p>

"NO!"

-No more sorrow I've paid for your mistakes-

The power erupted from her body in endless waves. Striking out in a wash of pink light, it devoured the flame creatures, broke the enchantments on the building, consumed the very essence of the world around her. And it wouldn't stop.

-Your time is borrowed Your time has come to be replaced-

The whole world seemed to flinch at the power being unleashed. Slade stared at the girl...he one he thought would be easy to destroy...and wondered: could he have misread the cards?

-I see pain, I see need-

She met his gaze.

-I see liars and fiends Abuse power with greed-

Her hair had come undone from its usual style, and floaed around her head like a miasma. The sheer magnitude of power coming of of her was more than her body could handle easily, and rivers of blood flowed from her eyes, following the channel left by he tears.

-I had hope, I believed-

As she stood up, he realized...she looked like a banshee.

-But I'm beginning o think that I've been deceived-

She stared at him, and pointed at his heart. Her voice sounded raw, hollow, as she spoke, like it came from beyond the grave.

"You will pay for what you've done!"

-No, no more sorrow I've paid for your mistakes-

The air shuddered, and hollow wailing could be heard from all around.

-Your time is borrowed Your time has come to be replaced!-

She slowly began to walk towards him, and he staggered back, suddenly consumed by fear.

-Theives and hypocrites!  
>Theives and hypocrites!<br>Theives and hypocrites!-

With each step the power gathered, and she stroked he pink waves of light almost tenderly, lost in agonized memory.

-No, no more sorrow I've paid for your mistakes-

A hollow tearing echoed behind Slade, and he turned to see he was backing towards a rift in space-time, torn open by the overwhelming waves of power.

-Your time is borrowed Your time has come to be replaced-

As she stalked towards him now, the power gathered in her hand, becoming a blade.

-No more sorrow I've paid for your mistakes-

She aimed the blade at his heart.

-Your time is borrowed Your time has come to be replaced-

And with an unearthly howl, she lunged.

-Your time has come to be replaced-

The blade went right through his chest...

-Your time has come to be erased!-

...and the momentum carried them both into the rift. 


	17. Breaking the Habit

17. Breaking the Habit

The howlin of nohingness wihin the rift precluded all thought, all action. Jinx floated there, staring at her hated enemy. Only her memories were unaffected, and they filled her.

-Memories consume Like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again-

She saw him move. Suddenly, her memories filled her with strength. She would have vengeance. Angling herself, she thrust herself towards him with her magic, putting all her will behind it.

-You all assume I'm searching in my room Unless I try to start again-

He saw her approach, and braced himself for battle. The rift fluctuated, and the void flaed with light as they collided.

-I don't want to be the one The battles always choose Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused-

Jinx didn't bother with magic at this point. Her rage was too much for it. She needed a more physical retribution. Balling her fist, she hit Slade full force across his jaw.

-I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream-

She continued, pummeling him into submission, or at least attempting to.

-I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean-

Slade attempted to block, but with one arm missing and one leg non-functional, he was at a distinct disadvantage.

-I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright-

Swinging his busted leg forward, he smashed it into her face, then punched her in the gut, sending her flying backward.

-So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit tonight-

Jinx eared back in pain. She found her ams wrapped around something. It was the blade embeded in Slade's leg. His leg had come off when he swung it like that.

-CLutching my cure I tightly lock the door I try to catch my breath again-

Seeing what remained of Cyborg's arm, embeded there, the grief assailed her again, making it hard even to beathe.

-I hurt much more Than any time before I had no options left again-

Desperately, she mastered her grief. Slade was trying to get back to the hole. She couldn't allow that. He had to pay!

-I don't want to be the one The battles always choose 'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused-

Pulling the blade out of the leg, she tossed the leg away, holding the blade under her arm. She lunged again for Slade, driving into him full force from behind.

-I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean-

Drawing on her magic, she struck at Slade repeatedly with cutting force. Spinning, he tried to backhand her away, but she clung to him with ropes of her magic.

-I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright-

She would make him pay, if it cost her everything. No one else would go through what she had...because of this monster!

-So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit tonight-

She delivered another punch to his face, followed by a knee to the groin. As he doubled over in pain, she slammed her head into the top of his skull, just behind his mask.

-I'll paint it on the walls Cause I'm the one at fault-

Bringing her kne ino his solar plexus, she brought her elbow down on the same spot on his back, crushing him between the two joints.

-I'll never fight again And this is how it ends-

"This is for Raven and Beast Boy!" she shouted, as she thrust her magic into the stump of his arm, searing away magic, flesh, and nerves, as he howled in agony.

-I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to sceam-

"This is for Robin and Starfire!" she sceamed, driving her magic into the stump where his leg had been severed. His screams as her magic devoured him were like music to her.

-But now I have some clarity To show you what I mean-

"This is for Cyborg!" She took the blade out from under her arm...and slammed i into he empty socket of Slade's right eye, straight through to his brain. Blood spurted from the wound.

-I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright-

"And this," she whispered, as her magic flowed into the sword, "is for me."

-So I'm breaking the habit-

Bracing her feet against his chest, she springboarded off of him.

-I'm breaking the habit-

The magic flared in the blade.

-I'm breaking the habit...tonight!-

There was a massive explosion of magic, and Slade was sent careening through the void, beyond any sight. 


	18. Leave Out All The Rest

18. Leave out all the rest

Jinx floated helplessly in the void, her magic totally spent. The momntum from her last movement set her spinning.

-I dreamed I was missing You were so scared-

She could see the rift...the way out. But she couldn't reach it. She had no energy left.

-But no one would listen 'Cause no one else cared-

Even if she could have reached it...what would be the point? She would go back through...and face his body again. She couldn't bing herself to do it.

-After my dreaming I woke with this fear-

They were dead...all of them. Good friends who had forgiven her her past mistakes, welcomed her into their family...they were gone. Even if there were other Titans...without Robin and the others, thee would be no cohesion. The Teen itans wee finished.

-What am I leaving When I'm done here?-

She had no home. No family. No real friends. And Cyborg...

-So if you're asking me I want you to know-

He was dead. She loved him...and lost him. WHY?

-When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed-

Why did she wait so long to confront her feelings for him? If...if she'd done it sooner...if she'd given hem a chance...maybe she would have been there, and helped to preven all of this. Maybe...

-And don't resent me And leave me feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest-

What was the point of wondering? She had lost him, and nothing could change that.

-Don't be afraid I've aking my beating I've shed but I'm me-

Lost to her grief, she looked back over her life...and found nothing but regrets.

-I'm strong on the surface Not all the way through-

She regretted having been a criminal. Holding the Stone betrayel against Cyborg. Leading her friends in the Hive Five to join the Brotherhood after abandoning them. Turning on them to freeze them in that last battle. Getting together with Wally. ...not seeing what could have been between her and Cyborg.

-I've never been perfect But neither have you-

Why did she live her life this way? Why did she make so many mistakes? Why did she always mak the wrong choice?

-So if you're asking me I want you to know-

Maybe her powers really were her curse. She was bad luck.

-When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed-

And she brought it upon the people whocared about her...the people she cared about most.

-And don't resent me And leave me feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest-

No matter what side they were on, hero or villain, they met a horrible fate because she had come to care about them. It was all her fault.

-Forgetting all the hurt inside You've learned to hide so well-

She deseved this fate. o be alone in the void...forever.

-Pretending someone else can come And save me fom myself I can' be who you are-

She watched he void, and saw in it a eflection of the emptiness inside her heart...the void she had tried o fill all her life...first with wealth, then power, then love...and yet the void remained.

-When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed-

She couldn't escape her fate. And now...she didn't want to.

-And don't resent me And leave me feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest-

There was nothing worth escaping to.

-Forgetting all the hurt inside You've learned to hide so well-

With a final sigh, she cried out to the void. "Cyborg, my love...I'm sorry..."

-Pretending someone else can come And save me from myself-

With that she closed her eyes and let he ears fall.

-I can't be who you are-

And got lost in memoies of what was...and dreams of what might have been...hiding from the pain of what was.

-I can't be who you are-

**A/N: This story overall was a challenge to myself. A friend of min njoyed really dark stoies, so I challnged mysel to write a story darker than she could handle. I succeeded. When I finished telling her this story, she begged me to give it a happier ending. If you like how this story ended and are happy with it...than my personal opinion is that you are sick and twisted. If you want a happier ending, however, I will be posting the alternate ending epilogue sometime tomorrow.**


	19. The Reason

Epilogue: The Reason

Jinx opened her eyes as she floated in the void, slowly rotating. She had no idea how long she had been there: days, weeks, months...who knows. Her only real measure of time was watching the rift move around her - or her rotating past the rift, it was all a matter of perspective. Did the sun move around the Earth, or did the Earth rotate making it look like the sun was moving? While that could be answered scientifically, the void didn't have any external frame of reference. Her and the rift were the only fixed points, and there wasn't even a guarantee of that.

She looked down at herself, seeing if that could be a guage of time. She was definately older. If she had to estimate her age now...she would guess about 19. SO she'd been in here at least a year, then. She'd grown a little, maybe two inches in height. She was used to being short, though. Something had happened to her breast bindings, though. They must have worn out or something, since her breasts weren't held flat anymore, and it looked like she'd gone up a size: about a large B-cup now, instead of the A-cup she'd been before. That'd make it more uncomfortable to bind herself in the future...not that it mattered.

She tried not to close her eyes again. When she closed her eyes, she dreamed. Her dreams showed her what could have been with her and Cyborg: all the ways they could have gotten together, various possible futures...at first it helped her to escape the pain of losing him, but she would always wake up, and be back in the void. The dreams were a worse torture than the emptiness.

Suddenly, she heard something. She flinched. There was no sound in the void. Focusing on the sound, she thought she recognized it. It sounded like...a steel cable unraveling.

She shuddered. Now her brain was playing tricks on her while she was awake? There was only one thing she knew of that made that sound in just that way, and it couldn't be...could it? She turned towards the sound.

She saw the cable just as the robotic hand grabbed her shoulder, and expanded into a harness. It cradled her gently, and started to pull her towards the rift. She tried to struggle, but she didn't have the energy. Then she was pulled through.

After the non-light of the void, the light of the real world hurt her eyes. Squinting, she felt strong arms pull her into a tight embrace.

"God, Jinx, don't ever do something that reckless again! You scared me half to death!"

That voice...it couldn't be...she looked up as her eyes adjusted to the light...and found herself staring into a mismatched pair of eyes she never thought she'd see again: one human brown, one robotic red.

"Cyborg?" she asked, disbeleiving.

He smiled at her. "Were you excpecting Inspector Gadget?"

"But...but you're dead..."

"What? Dead? Where'd you get that idea?"

"She was in the void between space and time," Raven spoke up. Turning Jinx saw her - alive and well - standing next to Beast Boy, Starfire, and...someone she didn't recognize in a blue and black jumpsuit with what looked like a bird emblem; was that Robin? "She may have encountered a stray timestream that overwhelmed her concious memory. Excuse me a moment." Raven turned to the rift, and spoke. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Black energy surrounded the rift and started to force it closed.

"Will she be okay?" Cyborg asked.

"She should be, in time. Don't be surprised if she doesn't remember a few things the way you do, though."

"Okay then. I'm gonna get her back to the tower."

"Do that."

"Okay," said the man in the jumpsuit. He sounded like Robin, but older and more sure of himself. "Beast Boy, stay with Raven and see to it she gets back to the tower safely once the rift closes. Starfire, you're with me. Let's make sure that's the last of Slade's efforts."

"Yes, love," Starfire said. Well, it clearly was Robin, whatever he went by now, if Star was calling him that.

"On it, Nightwing," Beast Boy said. Nightwing? Huh.

Cyborg drove her back to the tower in the T-car. She tried to make sense of what was going on, but could barely wrap her mind around all of it. Seeing the tower, she realized what it had to be. This was another dream. It had to be. Everyone still alive? Slade dealt with? Her and Cyborg together? It was everything she would imagine. A few things were different. That Nightwing bit was strange, but who could tell what her mind would come up with next.

When Cyborg brought her to a room that was half-softness and half-technology, she knew her mind was going, and this was just another dream. When he set her down on the bed, she pushed off of him.

"Jinx, what-"

"Get out!" she snapped. "Just go! I'm tired of these impossible dreams and tormented fantasies! None of this is real, I'm still stuck in the void, I'm just dreaming again!" She started to cry. This felt so much more real than any of her other dreams, which would make it that much more painful when she woke up.

"But Jinx-"

"I said get out!"

He was quiet. "Alright...I'll go. Just let me check your vitals first, okay?"

Since that was far too reasonable - and what she knew of Cyborg said even his dream self would tie her down to do that if necessarry - she nodded.

As he came over and started the check up, he looked at her. "Can...can I just say something real quick?"

She looked at him. Even though this was just a dream, she couldn't stay mad at him. "Okay."

A click and whiring was heard from his chest compartment, and music started to play. She raised her eyebrow at this. Cyborg had a built in music player? Then he started to sing. He had a rich baritone, which she'd never have expected.

"I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you."

She was silent, thinking of the times he'd hurt her, and she knew he was thinking the same.

"And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know I found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you."

She stared at him, knowing he was trying to show her through song...how much he loved her. It was getting harder and harder to believe this was a dream. But she knew it was. It was too perfect not to be.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with every day And all the pain that I put you through I wish that I could take it all away"

Remembering those moments, and thinking of how it ended, she started to cry. He reached up with one hand to wipe her eyes, far more gently then she thought his hands would be capable of.

"And be the one that catches all your tears That's why I need you to hear I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you."

He pointed to pictures around the walls. The two of them on a date at the carnival.

"And the reason is you."

The graduation picture from H.A.Y.E.P.

"And the reason is you."

The Sadie Hawkins dance.

"And the reason is you."

On the bedside table sat an open box with a platinum ring in her ring size. Cyborg glanced towards it as he continued to sing.

"I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know!"

He placed his hand on her arm, scanning her vitals.

"I found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And that reason is you"

He placed her hand on her abdomen.

"I found a reason to show"

The readout showed...two heartbeats? Hers and...an echo? A smaller one?

"A side of me you didn't know"

She looked up at Cyborg, pointed to him, herself, her abdomen, unable to believe. Smiling, he nodded.

"A reason for all that I do"

He cupped her chin in his hand, gazing into her eyes.

"And my reason is you."

She knew now. Not even in her wildest dreams could she conceive of this being possible. This was...real.

Trowing her arms around Cyborg, tears of joy falling from her eyes, she kissed him, deeply, passionately. He returned the kiss, holding her ever so gently in his massive arms. Finally, they parted.

Gazing up into his eyes, she whispeed, "Stay."

He smiled. "Okay," he whispered back.

It was several hours later. The team was all back at the tower. The time rift had been closed. There was no trace of Slade or his forces. Everything had reached a happy conclusion.

Jinx lay beside her beloved, finally content, knowing in her heart that, when she woke up, he would still be there. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and slept. All was right in the world.

At the place of the battle, where the time rift had been sealed, a wind began to blow. Various papers and other ligt objects danced in the wind.

Suddenly, for a brief moment, there was a red spark. 


End file.
